


Always

by Little_red_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Architect Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, He Owns His Own Agency, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Relationship Assured Derek, Supernatural Detective Stiles, This is pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles think he cheated on Derek and Derek doesn't believe him one bit. Cuddling and Snuggling Ensues.





	

“Derek! I did something bad. Something really really bad and it's eating me away inside and I feel so slimy and dirty and wrong and I should have told you sooner and it's really bad!” Stiles yells out to him as soon as he enters into the rebuilt Hale house.

 

Derek’s down the stairs and standing in front of Stiles faster than lightning. 

“What? What happened, tell me what you did. I can't fix it unless I know what happened.” Derek tries to calm Stiles even though he's slightly panicking himself. Stiles never panics unless he feels something truly horrible has happened. That’s one of the reasons why Derek loves his husband so much, he's able to keep his cool even when they're in tight situations, and given their lives, they are almost always in tight situations. 

 

“Oh my God Derek I'm so sorry. I'm like really sorry and if you hate me I understand, if you want to leave I'll help you pack because I'm a really horrible person.” Stiles has tears in his eyes as he's talking and Derek is beyond worried now. He's on the brink of flipping out and shaking Stiles to get him to tell Derek what's wrong already.

 

“Stiles, there's nothing you could have possibly done to make me leave you alright? You don't have to apologize, I don't even know what you did yet. And you're not a horrible person Stiles, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, you know this, so why don't you tell me what's wrong okay?” Derek asks trying to make him open up already. Derek’s heart is beating a mile a minute since he's so worried about Stiles and what possibly could have been so bad to make the twenty six year old act so strange. 

 

Stiles hasn't acted like this since he was seventeen, he normally is calm and collected when dealing with a crisis, if he wasn't, he'd be a really sucky Supernatural Detective.

 

“I don't deserve you! How can you be so sweet and caring towards me after what I've done. You're so perfect Der, and I'm horrible. I'm worse than horrible, what's worse than horrible?” Stiles rambles on and now Derek's definitely worried.

 

He's not worried because Stiles is rambling, oh no he's gotten used to that because they've been together for six years and been married for four, he's worried because Stiles is starting to talk to himself and when Stiles talks to himself it means that he's close to breaking.

 

When Stiles breaks it's not good for anybody. He’ll level an entire city with his magic if he breaks, Derek knows, he's spent hours upon hours talking Stiles down from breaking point when his cases get to much for him to handle.

 

He pulls the younger man into his chest, holding him close and whispering into his ear, since they’re the same high even though Derek is three years Stiles’ senior.

 

“Stiles, you're not worse than horrible, and you do deserve me, if there is anybody in this world who deserves anything it's you. And I still don't know what you did. Baby, you have to tell me what you did so I can fix it okay?” Derek pulls back to look into Stiles’s tear stained eyes when he says the last part and Stiles nods his head slowly, like he's hesitant.

 

“I-I-I  c-cheated,” Stiles stutters out.

 

“On what Stiles? I don't see how cheating on the quiz Finstock gave you makes you a horrible person.” Derek tells him, worry and concern evaporating out of him at Stiles’ admission. 

 

Stiles hired Finstock as his head of command, Lydia, Danny, Isaac and some newby all work with Stiles at Stilinski Detective Agency. ‘ _ Sounds inconspicuous’ _ Stiles always says to anyone who makes fun of the name. For some reason Finstock gives out these work quizzes twice a month to all the employees, something about improving service and “making sure everyone's up to code, even you Stilinski, just cause you're the boss doesn't mean you’re exempt.” Derek has seen the man in action, it's better to just take the quiz.

 

“No Derek I didn't cheat on that stupid quiz, I barely even fill them out anymore, I…” Stiles goes quiet, so Derek presses a little.

 

“I, what baby?” Derek says soothingly, now that he knows that there is no immediate life or death situation he's a lot calmer.

 

“I cheated on you,” Stiles whispers, letting his head fall towards his chest, in a pouting manner.

 

“Stiles do you want to tell me what's really going on or are you going to make me play charades to get the truth out of you,” Derek asks him, not believing his husband for a second.

 

“I'm serious Derek, I cheated and I'm a scumbag and a douche and an asshole and I don't deserve you, I understand if you want to leave me,” Stiles has tears in his eyes again, frankly Derek's not sure of they ever left, and he's not looking Derek in the eyes anymore.

 

“Stiles, Babe, let's go sit in the living room and discuss this okay? ‘Cause you're not making any sense”

 

Derek ushers Stiles into the living room, out of the front doors hallway, and onto the couch.

 

“Okay, tell me what happened from start to finish alright? Then we'll talk about it.” Derek tells him diplomatically. There's not a doubt in Derek’s mind that thinks Stiles cheated on him.

 

They've come too far for that. They’ve known each other since Stiles was sixteen and although they got off to a rocky beginning and things never really went the way the two planned they always found their way back to each other. And when Derek had returned when Stiles was nineteen, he decided that he wasn't going to leave again. 

 

He and Stiles got to know the new person that each of them we're, Derek having gotten over most of his fears and insecurities from his travels and random therapist here and there. He was a whole new person, and he was proud to say that he was more like his old self before the fire. 

 

Stiles was a whole different person as well, having been battle hardened by this life that none of them really chose but fight for any way. He was still talkative and chatty and but so much more subdued at the age of nineteen that Derek felt that he could actually call him a full blown adult. 

 

They talked and hung out and got to know the new person and a year later Derek asked Stiles on a proper date, they had so much fun like they always did but at the end of the night Derek actually got to kiss the man he's wanted for years but never acted on.

 

Two years after that, Derek proposed, on the night of Stiles’ graduation, in front of the sheriff, Melissa, Scott, Lydia, Danny, Liam, Kira, Mason, some other pack members that Scott had picked up along the way and Isaac who had moved back to beacon Hills when they had asked him too. Turns out that Isaac was just waiting for them to call, had been living and having fun but he'd said that nothing compared to the love of the pack and family.

 

They had gotten married in that same year and have been living happily married together in the rebuilt Hale house for the last four years, the pack are almost always here when they aren't busy working and they all make sure to be all together at once for barbeques or picnics at least twice a months. 

 

There isn't a single shred of doubt, after everything that they've been through, together and apart, that Stiles would cheat on him. It's not possible.

 

“So, I was in my office and the newby came in to deliver me some papers from Lydia on a new case, ‘cause we had just closed the last one yesterday. The newby’s name is Emily. Well Emily, I guess, doesn't know that I'm married, and to a man at that, and she tries to come on to me, I tell her no thanks because I'm already committed to my husband. She doesn't really look fazed by this and she continues.” Stiles pauses to take a breath and already Derek knows where this is going and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Well she comes around my desk and I stand up, moving around the desk to get to the other side and she purrs, and when I say purrs Derek, I mean Purrs, ‘ _ Oh playing hard to get are we. I like that, I'll be the lion and you can be the mouse’  _ it was the creepiest shit ever, Derek. Being a master at karate, boxing, Tai Chi and jiu jitsu still doesn't help with my clumsiness and I managed to fall over my feet and land on my ass. She takes that as her advantage and pounces, literally, and yells ‘gotcha!’ right into my ear, which is still ringing by the way. She kisses me Derek, and I feel really horrible and slimy all over because of it, but the kiss didn't last for more than a second before I pushed her off of me. 

 

At this point Lydia comes in and escorts Emily out and I'm so sorry babe.” Stiles isn't crying anymore but he still refuses to meet Derek eyes. 

 

And at this point Derek can't hold it in anymore and he laughs, like a filled body, throwing his head back, stomach cramping laugh, because only Stiles can get into a situation like this and blame himself. 

 

“Derek, why are you laughing? You should hate me right now, I cheated for Pete's sake!” Stiles exclaims standing up.

 

“Stiles calm down please, it's okay, you didn't cheat on me, from the way you describe it, it sounds like you we're almost molested. You handled yourself accordingly and you don't have to worry, I'm not mad and I don't hate you.” He tells Stiles genuinely, although he can't really stop his laughter, he's still chuckling quite a bit.

 

“Derek this isn't funny,” Stiles pouts and a thought pops into Derek's mind. 

 

“Stiles what was the last case you were working on?” He asks, all amusement gone and seriousness taking over his features.

 

“Oh my God Derek, it was so stressful, we had to practically go undercover to find out if the fairies were indeed the ones who killed this pixie queen's husband. I know that fairies and pixies aren't the same thing but you would think since they're so alike that they would at least be amicable, but no, they hate each other. 

 

And I had to deal with the pixies while Lydia dealt with the fairies and Danny ran back up at base and it took us two weeks to get the fairies to finally say that they didn't do it and then the next day the fairies helped us get the actually killer which turned out to be the queen's servant, Emanuel. 

 

He was so outraged about having to run errands for the queen and king instead if just the queen like he was being paid for that he decided to eliminate the other half himself. He was tried and hanged in the pixie court and the fairies and pixies now have a strong alliance and we, as in me, you and Lydia are invited to the annual feast on Thanksgiving. Which for pixies is in August. I don't know why.”

 

Derek listens to his husband rant while he just looks on at him judgmentally. 

 

“Stiles, you've worked this case for two weeks, going through all this stress and you didn't come to me once for a session?”

 

Stiles’ fumbling and twitching, that he normally does, stops at once and he looks at Derek through his lashes.

 

Derek calls it a ‘session’ but in reality it just a glorified cuddling time where Derek holds Stiles to get rid of all the stress that builds up from Stiles’ job. If they don't do it after really stressful cases Stiles can break and his magic can become dangerous. Too much stress on Stiles and he can become deadly without ever meaning to. 

 

They started their ‘sessions’ the day after they got married. Stiles had been so stressed from all the wedding planning that his magic had caused an earthquake. Or at least to regular people it was an earthquake, it was actually Stiles tapping into the core of the earth, the most pure form of magic, and causing it to rumble. 

 

Yeah, he's highly powerful and that's why they do their ‘sessions’.

 

“Everything was so hectic and you were busy with the plans for your house and I just didn't think it was the right time.” Stiles explains. 

 

Derek's an architect, and he's been working on a block of low sale houses on the outskirts of beacon hills. They're coming along quite nicely but he would have put them on hold if he'd known Stiles was getting so stressed.

 

“Stiles, Baby, I'm never too busy for you, if you need me I'm there, you know that, right?” Derek tells him sincerely.

 

“Yeah I know.” Stiles replies, giving him a kiss.

 

Derek picks Stiles up, bridal styles, and carries him up the stairs, to their bedroom and dumping him on the bed. 

 

He strips out of his clothing, leaving on nothing but his boxers and quickly does the same to Stiles. 

 

He slides them both under the covers, turning off his and Stiles’ phones before pulling Stiles’ back to his front.

 

“Stiles, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you, so next time please come to me so we can do this sooner rather than later okay?”

 

“Okay.” Stiles agrees.

 

It's barely midday, the warm summer air probably suffocating outside and the sun is high overhead (or over house I guess) but inside, Derek feels content and happy to just be lying in bed, not worrying about work, with his husband in his arms. 

 

“Hey Derek?” Stiles whispers quietly, rubbing his softly stubbled face into Derek's arm.

 

“Yes Stiles?” Derek answers the almost asleep man, rubbing his own fully grown beard into the nape of Stiles’ neck.

 

“Thanks for believing me.” 

 

“Always.”


End file.
